When the New Moon Appears
by darkstar7789
Summary: This is just a poem with a GrimmIchi and one-sided ShiroIchi. It's angsty so if no like, you know what to do. Man, such a bad summary. Sorry. Please read and review! :


**When the New Moon Appears**

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH, but I wish I did.

Warnings: Language. It's rated T for a reason!

Hope you guys like my poetic side! :) Please leave a review after reading.

* * *

><p>He shines brighter than the sun itself.<p>

Hair like fiery gold.

Eyes caramelized by sunlight.

I love him more than anything in this world.

But as fate would have it…

He is my brother. My younger brother.

* * *

><p>As time goes by, I begin to realize that others now see what I see.<p>

They see an ethereal beauty not belonging to a human.

One day, I find him.

Kissing another man with hair as red as the blood that flows through our veins.

Black tribal tattoos spread over his body.

They see me, and… I run away.

* * *

><p>I wait for him at home.<p>

As expected, he enters the threshold a somber expression on his face.

I berate myself for bringing that out.

He was always meant to smile.

My bright sun in this dull and grey world.

When he shines, I shine.

* * *

><p>He tells me of his sexual orientation.<p>

I nod in acceptance.

But inside I scream and thrash.

I wanted to find that blood-haired man and turn his body inside out.

Blood-haired with a bloody body. Beautiful.

But I didn't.

He tells me that he likes that man, and he gives me a smile.

A smile that warms my heart and soul while freezing it to the breaking point.

* * *

><p>Years pass by; I see a pattern.<p>

He finds one after another, but they always leave.

And he always comes back to me.

But that fantasy ends when I see him with the latest of his boyfriends.

* * *

><p>They contrast each other, but it's still so beautiful.<p>

The man has hair as blue as the summer sky.

Eyes as deep as the ocean depths.

They contrast each other so beautifully.

* * *

><p>I send them a smile, but my heart constricts when they reach for the other's hands.<p>

It's the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen on my sun's face.

My sun.

My king.

He's found love. And it isn't me.

* * *

><p>I watch as their love grows stronger.<p>

Their bond an epitome of the sun and sky's relations itself.

I watch on with an elated and crushed heart.

* * *

><p>Fate, you bitch.<p>

How cruel can you get?

* * *

><p>I tell him that I'm moving.<p>

His face concerned and worried.

He asks why.

I say that I just want to explore the world.

He wants to ask more, but lets me go.

* * *

><p>On the day of my departure, we hold each other tightly.<p>

We promise to keep in contact, and when I turn to Grimmjow, my sun's sky.

I threaten him that if my King is ever hurt by him.

That I will hunt him down.

The man smiles understandingly.

The last thing I see is my sun enraptured in his sky's encompassing arms.

* * *

><p>I now live in a country side.<p>

The only house kilometers from the city's bustling life or any other sign of human development.

I can clearly see the sun, sky, and moon.

I must have a masochistic streak.

Because those scenes are my daily reminder of what I could never have.

* * *

><p>The sun and sky share the celestial plain with one another.<p>

Even when clouds obscure their brilliance.

They will always have each other.

* * *

><p>But the moon. The pale alabaster moon not unlike my own albino skin.<p>

The moon. Is by itself.

Unlike me, though, it has the stars and midnight sky.

The one thing truly similar between the moon and I is our dependence.

Dependence on our sun to shine its light on us.

Causing us to shine even brighter.

* * *

><p>On the night, when the new moon appears.<p>

The hollow gap inside my heart aches.

I die inside because of what I could never have.

No matter what I do.

Even if I had painted the sky red with its own blood.

My sun would never shine like he was meant to.

* * *

><p>Sun and Moon.<p>

Both the same, but totally different.

Never able to truly be together.

Like two sides of the same coin.

Practically the same.

But one side faces the east.

While the other faces west.

So close, but never able to turn around and hold the other.

* * *

><p>Fate, you bitch.<p>

How cruel can you get?

* * *

><p>When the new moon appears.<p>

The hollow hole where my heart resides aches.

Aches for what it could never have.

So I die inside. Slowly but surely.

But I am happy that my sun is protected by it's sky.

* * *

><p>Fate, you bitch.<p> 


End file.
